TF2002#4 Fire in the sky
by Norsehound
Summary: Yes a TF2002 Edition of the origional G1 Episode... And some new things too...


Transformers 2002:  
  
Fire in the Sky  
  
Disclaimer: Transformers doesn't belong to me. Striker and Alta-4 are my creations.  
  
Notice: Some of you have probably noted Jetfire's appearance in the last installment of Transformers 2002, and some of you may think, 'well he's probably referring to Skyfire…' No. I meant Jetfire to be a new character, as there will be a Skyfire….  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A new day had approached.  
  
As well as a new member of the Autobot base.  
  
"Cybertronian be blessed…" Muttered Jetfire as he slowly came around, "What hit me?"  
  
Ratchet was standing over the Autobot, "You were hit by Megatron's shoulder friend."  
  
"Ow…." Muttered Jetfire and then looked at his hand, "Hey…what's the deal?"  
  
Ratchet replied, "We had to alter your physical structure because of the damage. You're better now…"  
  
Jetfire slid off the bed and asked, "Got a mirror?"  
  
Ratchet pointed a darkened screen and Jetfire peered into it, "Hey…not bad…" He felt the two head lasers sticking up from his head and rotated them, "Cool…."  
  
"Prime said something about seeing you after you're done here." Said Ratchet.  
  
"Don't need to tell me twice." Replied Jetfire as he walked out the door.  
  
In the main control room, Thundercracker was helping out with the repairs.  
  
"Glad to have you with us Thundercracker." Acknowledged Prime.  
  
"At least it beats the Decepticon crowd." Replied Thundercracker as he helped heave a downed panel back upright with Brawn and Cliffjumper.  
  
Then Jetfire walked in and asked, "Got something for me?"  
  
"Yes." Nodded Prime and turned to the main monitor of Teletran one, "We've found some recent desposits of what looks like Crystallized energon on the north pole…Or at least that's what the Human satellites report."  
  
The display of the crystal energon cube started rotating and highlighted areas of the north pole. Prime went on, "We don't know how they got there but I want you and Thundercracker to investigate the area and see if you can bring back some samples."  
  
"Will do Prime." Replied Jetfire and nodded over at Thundercracker, "Thundercracker, right?"  
  
"Yes-" Replied Thundercracker.  
  
"'Kay," Nodded Jetfire, "Well I hope you can catch up. I've outrun a lotta seekers, including those new types with the fancy fan wings."  
  
He transformed, shifting to a hybrid fighter-humanoid mode, "So, let's get moving!"  
  
With that Jetfire started hovering down the corridor in hybrid mode.  
  
"Wait up!" Cried Thundercracker as he chanced down the combination craft.  
  
Prime turned to Wheeljack, "Was that in his original body?"  
  
Wheeljack shrugged, "It was in the transformation data we received."  
  
"Where'd ya get it?" Asked Cliffjumper.  
  
Wheeljack shrugged, "Some TV show called Macross."  
  
Autobot----------------------------Decepticon  
  
Meanwhile, the Decepticons were on the move.  
  
Already the Decepticon spacecraft was pushing it's way through the underwater lanes of the bearing straits.  
  
In the command center, Megatron smiled.  
  
Although Megatron didn't have total command over Starscream, he'd as sure as hell let Megatron use his ship or Megatron would have re- enforcements up his chrome plate so fast Starscream wouldn't have time to squeal.  
  
Astrotrain was silently on the command deck with Megatron and making orders. His mind was still on seeing Alta-4 again….  
  
But maybe with this mission he could try to forget about her and work towards getting the overall objective of the Decepticons done with.  
  
Meanwhile in the hold, Blitzwing was overseeing the operations on Dinobot's body.  
  
Starscream peeked over from his place in the room at the operations going on.  
  
Dinobot's spark was carefully handled out of Dinobot's body as it was being placed into a life-suspension chamber that Starscream had kept around for his own use…  
  
But then again, if it meant another warrior Starscream was willing to go to any lengths to get this new warrior combat-ready.  
  
And somehow he knew Dinobot was not one to disappoint.  
  
Decepticon-------------------------Autobot  
  
Jetfire and Thundercracker had been going at very high speeds for the past hour as they raced north.  
  
"Wo-hoo!!" Cried Jetfire as he did a slow roll, "Yeah! There's nothing like this on Cybertron!"  
  
"Cybertron doesn't have much of an atmosphere either…" Replied Thundercracker.  
  
"Yeah!" Replied Jetfire and started to sing, "I wish I were a Ramjet- "  
  
Thundercracker started to have doubts about joining the Autobot side…  
  
But then again this was probably the screwball of the Autobots.  
  
When he got back he would make a note to himself never to fly solo with this hotshot again…  
  
The two Jets continued flying at high speed and approached the arctic cap ahead…  
  
Autobot----------------------Decepticon  
  
Meanwhile, the Decepticon ship came to a halt.  
  
The operation was also complete.  
  
"Starscream…" Said Blitzwing as he dismissed his medical department.  
  
Starscream closed the book of Primus and walked over to inspect the results.  
  
A new Cybertronian slowly slid off the bed and came to a stand.  
  
He flexed his new hands and then clenched them.  
  
"Well Dinobot," Smiled Starscream, "How do you like your new body?"  
  
Dinobot, now an enlarged version of himself with some other additions and components, nodded with approval over his new form, "Acceptable…Considering what has happened…"  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Nodded Starscream.  
  
Then the hum of the engines died.  
  
"We're here." Announced Blitzwing.  
  
The large Decepticon ship broke through the ice in the North Pole.  
  
The top hatch opened up and Megatron's torso emerged and looked around.  
  
The barren wastes of the North Pole were under darkness as Winter was passing through the northern hemisphere, but everything looked okay.  
  
He marshaled his troops.  
  
The Cassettes emerged, each carrying some load of gear.  
  
"Aww…." Whined Frenzy, "Why can't the jets do all the work?"  
  
"Because the Jets are 'leading us' and 'telling us where all the parts go'." Huffed Rumble.  
  
"Quit whining!" Called Skywarp.  
  
The Constructacons also rolled out and started working on building a foundation for the tower.  
  
Megatron smiled as he and Soundwave looked over the operation.  
  
The best thing about the whole setup was that the Autobots had no idea the Decepticons were up here!  
  
Decepticon------------------------Autobot  
  
The two Jets were still speeding their way across the ice flows. The smaller Jetfire looking in many ways like Thundercracker, yet somewhat smaller than Thundercracker's F-15 silhouette.  
  
But Jetfire didn't seem to have any complaints, as he believed himself to be the much better pilot than TC.  
  
Thundercracker also didn't seem to have any problems having recently switched sides, and maybe it was better that way.  
  
Even Ironhide seemed to accept it, after all Thundercracker did do it on his own will- abit needing to be convinced-  
  
"Hey!" Announced Jetfire, "I've got Deceptibleeps on my radar! See 'em TC?"  
  
"Yes I do." Replied Thundercracker, spotting the Decepticons on his IFF Scanner.  
  
"We should drop…" Suggested Jetfire and the two jets lowered their altitude to avoid being detected.  
  
After flying low each came to a stop and observed the Decepticon craft from a distance.  
  
"What are they doing?" Asked Jetfire, "I can't see…."  
  
"Neither can I." Replied Thundercracker as he watched some construction robots working.  
  
Megatron looked their way but apparently didn't see them and moved back to the working Constructacons, when one of them shouted, "I FOUND SOMETHING!!!"  
  
"What is it!?" Asked Megatron and Soundwave hopped down and ran to the hole the Decepticons were digging.  
  
He peered down inside of it.  
  
A form was visible under the ice, big and white.  
  
"What is it?" Demanded Megatron, "What have you found!?"  
  
Soundwave replied, "A Cybertronian Megatron."  
  
Megatron tromped to a stop at the edge of the pit and looked down. His eyes widened and he barked, "DIG IT OUT IMMEDIATELY!"  
  
The Constructacons swirled around the figure in the ice and started to blast away, trying to reach at the form.  
  
Jetfire said, "Whatever it is, we shouldn't let them have it!"  
  
With that Jetfire took off.  
  
Thundercracker called, "Wait!"  
  
Before any of them knew it they were under attack.  
  
An aircraft folded in the air and changed to a humanoid form. It grabbed a cylindrical object off it's wing hard point and tossed it into the hole.  
  
"Grenade!" Cried Longhaul.  
  
Megatron, Soundwave, and Hook managed to climb out just before the bomb went off and blew away more ice and snow.  
  
Megatron turned his gun skyward and a purple flash arced across the sky and missed Jetfire as he swung around and fired his two head-mounted pulse lasers.  
  
Megatron side-stepped the tracers and took aim again-  
  
Until being toppled backward by a pair of rail-drivers mounted on Thundercracker's shoulders.  
  
Megatron started coming back to a stand and looked at Thundercracker and TC's own grenade which clattered beside Megatron.  
  
The Decepticon leader rolled across the snow and the grenade exploded again.  
  
Thundercracker blasted into the sky with a pair of cylindrical grenades in his hands, "They don't call me Thundercracker for nothing!"  
  
Two more grenades landed and Megatron found himself crawling backwards toward the ship.  
  
"Thundercracker you traitor!" Cried Skywarp as he opened fire at the jet.  
  
Thundercracker, wearing a pair of warm Autobot faces jinxed in the sky.  
  
But then Jetfire flew in heel-first and kicked Skywarp in the head.  
  
In the ship there was a thud above them and everyone looked up in the room.  
  
"I think something's going on up there…" Thought Striker as he looked up from his cards. Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust looked at each other and left the table and their game behind.  
  
Megatron was just about to go suicidal when four jets rocketed out of the ship and transformed.  
  
They landed and looked around.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Asked Dirge.  
  
A Grenade toppled and clattered between them before going off and hitting them to the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Cried Striker but covered his head as bullets rattled around him.  
  
Jetfire's gun clicked empty.  
  
"Damnit." He cursed and ejected the clip to slap in another one and load it.  
  
He had to drop moments later when a purple flash flew over his head.  
  
He landed in the hole and looked around. The Constructacons that couldn't escape were unconscious at the moment-  
  
But the thing behind him wasn't.  
  
"What the-!" Demanded Jetfire before getting tossed out of the hole.  
  
Everyone not KO'ed watched the form jump out of the hole and turn on Jetfire.  
  
Then Starscream emerged from the ship and instantly recognized the form, "Skyfire?"  
  
The form turned and this gave Jetfire a chance. He opened up with the chain gun and cried, "TC! Let's get out of here!"  
  
Thundercracker opened fire as the two jets transformed and flew off.  
  
Everyone watched the Autobots leave, and when they were out of sight the Decepticons turned to the newcomer.  
  
"Identify yourself!" Hissed Megatron, ready to raise his weapon.  
  
"Skyfire!" Called Starscream as he, Dirge, and thrust walked down from the ship and walked past Megatron.  
  
The new Cybertronian's eyes lit, "Starscream? But…what…what happened…?"  
  
"It's a long story old friend." Replied Starscream.  
  
"But…" Started Skyfire, "Where's Shackles? Our ship…where are they?"  
  
Starscream spoke, "Perhaps you should come with us…we can explain some things-"  
  
"Starscream." Rumbled Megatron's voice.  
  
"Yes Megatron?" Asked Starscream as he turned to face the gigantic metal robot.  
  
Megatron was frowning.  
  
"Soon your advantage of numbers will come to an end Starscream." Frowned Megatron then ordered, "Prepare to pull out!"  
  
"What of the radio transmitter?" Hummed Soundwave.  
  
Hook rasped, "My team cannot do the task. It's bad enough we were in the middle of a trap."  
  
"Starscream, Dirge, Thrust, Soundwave, go in there and help Hook bring out his companions!" Ordered Megatron.  
  
The Decepticons did so, while Skyfire looked around, "What do I do?"  
  
"Go inside the ship." Replied Starscream, "Astrotrain will sort you out."  
  
Skyfire did so, still amazed at what was going on and still very confused.  
  
Decepticon----------------------Autobot  
  
The two jets had set down nearby in a collapsed ice cave, giving it the look of a nature-designed ice cathedral.  
  
Both Jets were in robot mode and recovering from the battle.  
  
"You all right?" Asked Jetfire.  
  
Thundercracker nodded, "I'm not too damaged…"  
  
"What about ammo?" Asked Jetfire next.  
  
Thundercracker felt the undersides of his wings and replied, "Only two left…"  
  
Jetfire responded, "Out of grenades, but-" He clicked his gunpod open and examined it, "I still have some rounds in here."  
  
Thundercracker examined his own mass drivers, "These are okay… What do you intend to do?"  
  
"First we'll need to get in touch with Optimus Prime and tell him about this." Replied Jetfire, "I don't think that he's going to like the Decepticons getting another 'big bot like that one."  
  
"Somehow neither do I." Responded Thundercracker.  
  
Autobot-------------------------Decepticon  
  
Meanwhile, Megatron had ordered a retreat for the moment while things had to be considered.  
  
He had to leave the newcomer to Starscream while he was discussing future plans with Soundwave.  
  
Starscream was in the hold discussing some things with a confused Skyfire alone.  
  
Starscream nudged one of the Predicon equipment boxes aside and asked, "What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
Skyfire replied, "I last remember checking in with Shackles on the Iggala….then going low to investigate some geological formations. I must have not been watching where I was going.…"  
  
He turned to Starscream, "What happened with you? Who are the Autobots and the Decepticons? And what happened to the others?"  
  
Starscream sighed, "We do not know what happened to Jetfire. I think that may have been him who you fought…."  
  
"What about Shackles?" Asked Skyfire and cracked a smile, "Out of all of us I would have thought-"  
  
"Shackles is another story Skyfire." Replied Starscream, "I lost contact with him after I left. I think he's doing deep space patrols or so I heard…"  
  
Skyfire looked at the ground, "Is he our enemy now too?"  
  
"I don't know." Shrugged Starscream, "But we have to stick together. Why don't you stay with us for a while…then perhaps I can get you back to Cybertron to find everyone else."  
  
"I would like that." Replied Skyfire.  
  
Starscream smiled, "Good. Then perhaps-"  
  
The ship shook suddenly, "What's going on!?"  
  
Megatron had demanded that exact same answer.  
  
Somehow a vessel had come up on their stern and was shooting high- speed underwater projectiles at the Decepticon craft.  
  
Astrotrain thundered onto the bridge to his station, Blitzwing also taking his and demanding, "What's happening?"  
  
Megatron asked, "Didn't you know!?"  
  
A subordinate seeker answered, "Commander! Unidentified submersible dead aft! Speed: 34 Knots!"  
  
The silent hull of an American Los-Angeles class Attack submarine propellered into the waters to come around and attack again.  
  
"Can we strike them!?" Demanded Megatron.  
  
Astrotrain answered, "Targeting is nearly impossible in this environment! Heat sensors aren't functioning properly and we cannot use any of our computers underwater!"  
  
"NO!" Screamed Megatron, "Then surface us! I don't care if the Autobots are watching!"  
  
The Decepticon ship started heading for the surface of the ice.  
  
The Attack sub propellered off itself, looking for a place to radio the base.  
  
The ice shattered as the Decepticon craft burst above the surface of the ice, becoming visible to any surface craft.  
  
Thundercracker and Jetfire saw the ship.  
  
Jetfire radioed, "This is Jetfire, we're heading in Prime."  
  
"Got it." Replied Prime from the downed Ark, "Good luck you two."  
  
Both Jets nosed down for the craft.  
  
They transformed as they hovered over the deck and found a hatch.  
  
Thundercracker aimed his guns down and fired into it, blowing a nice hole in the surface.  
  
Jetfire loaded his gun as Thundercracker jammed a remaining grenade in the hole and shouted for Jetfire to get down.  
  
Somewhere in the back of the craft, there was a distant explosion.  
  
"What was that?" Demanded Megatron.  
  
"We've been breached!" Cried Blitzwing but hesitated as he saw who the two in the camera were, "A Seeker- no, two of them!"  
  
"Autobots!" Hissed Megatron and dashed down the corridor. Soundwave rushed after him while Astrotrain barked orders to get that door sealed.  
  
Thundercracker hopped down while Jetfire was in his second mode of hybrid Jet-robot mode.  
  
"Hop on!" He called and Thundercracker hopped on Jetfire's back, straddling the nose as he jetted down the hallway at incredible speed.  
  
Several Decepticons didn't know what hit them as Jetfire burst down the hallway and did a roll over them and into a cargo hanger.  
  
He transformed to robot mode and both he and TC aimed up their guns-  
  
At Starscream and Skyfire.  
  
"Thundercracker!" Cried Starscream, "What?"  
  
Jetfire asked, "So you were working for them huh?" Asked Jetfire.  
  
Starscream's eyes slightly widened, "So it is you Jetfire!"  
  
"Jetfire!" Called Skyfire.  
  
Jetfire turned his visored head and gun to Skyfire, "Skyfire! You're working for them too?"  
  
"I don't understand…" Asked Skyfire, "What do you mean Jetfire?"  
  
"A Decepticon?" Asked Jetfire, "Are you a Decepticon or Autobot?"  
  
"But aren't well all together?"  
  
"Not anymore." Replied Jetfire.  
  
Then the door opened and Megatron appeared, saw and aimed his gun up.  
  
Thundercracker turned and fired his impactors.  
  
The blast shoved Megatron to the ground and out of the door, giving Thundercracker time to shut the lock and fuse it closed.  
  
"You fools!" Cried Starscream, "All this material must remain out of Megatron's hands!"  
  
Jetfire leveled his gun at Starscream, "All right Screamer, we'll leave. But not without Skyfire."  
  
"Skyfire is staying with us." Sneered Starscream, "We rescued him!"  
  
"He wants nothing of your Decepticon shenanigans!" Replied Jetfire and looked up at Skyfire, "Skyfire, are you coming?"  
  
"I…I…" Hesitated Skyfire, "I….I don't-"  
  
"We gotta get out of here Jetfire!" Called Thundercracker as large fist marks started appearing on the door.  
  
Jetfire did a double take between the door and Skyfire, before looking back at Skyfire and saying, "All right then…. But Skyfire, the next time we meet, I'll be shooting at you."  
  
Jetfire rushed to the door and called, "Open it!"  
  
Thundercracker did and Megatron fell flat on his face as he was just about to hit the door.  
  
Soundwave was hit in the head by a mass-driver burst and fell over with a bent skullcap as Thundercracker ran outside.  
  
Jetfire also left, stepping on Megatron as he made his way out and transformed to hybrid mode.  
  
Megatron, not concerning himself of what was in the room, shouted, "After them!"  
  
Starscream watched the Megatron go, not doing anything to help Megatron.  
  
Once the door closed itself again, Skyfire sat down, "Have I done the right thing?"  
  
"Yes," Answered Starscream, "You did the only thing you could Skyfire…and it was the right choice…."  
  
The two Jets were paces ahead of the Decepticons when a door opened and a voice called, "In here!"  
  
The two jets ducked in and the doors closed. The Decepticons continued running past the door, hot in pursuit of nothing.  
  
The two jets looked around in the darkened room. Thundercracker's red eyes blinked in the darkness, "Who's in here?"  
  
"I am." Replied Astrotrain, "Just be quiet and follow me."  
  
They did so through what appeared to be a secret passage in the dim lighting.  
  
About several minutes into the passageway, Jetfire whispered, "Why are you helping us?"  
  
Astrotrain rumbled, "I have my own reasons. I just want you two off my ship without any trouble, understood? And why did you come back anyway?"  
  
Thundercracker replied, "Why should we tell you?"  
  
Astrotrain had an answer, "Call it an exchange for keeping you two alive."  
  
"Okay," Said Jetfire, "We came back for Skyfire…and to do what we can to sabotage the Decepticons."  
  
"Don't worry about that." Said Astrotrain, "Starscream and his force are doing well enough without you. As for Skyfire, forget about getting him to your side. He's with us…."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Said Jetfire.  
  
Astrotrain answered, "I wouldn't be completely sure about you Autobots winning the war either. Here we are."  
  
Apparently Astrotrain had reached up and unlatched some portal over them.  
  
"Okay you two." Rumbled Astrotrain, "Take off and don't come back here."  
  
"Got it." Said Jetfire as he transformed to his second mode and flew outside.  
  
Just before Thundercracker went out he said without turning, "Astrotrain, you should consider defecting the Autobots….."  
  
Astrotrain remained silent.  
  
Thundercracker went on, "It would be beneficial. Besides, I'm sure Striker would be pleased."  
  
"Just go." Sighed Astrotrain.  
  
Then Thundercracker was gone, and the sound of two jets roaring off into the distance was heard.  
  
Astrotrain spoke to the wind, "I have given it a lot of thought."  
  
And then closed the door.  
  
Decepticon----------------Decepticon  
  
Megatron came back on the command deck and barked, "Where are they!?"  
  
Astrotrain emerged behind Megatron, "I took care of them. If there conrads care anything for their lives they will be up here to rescue them from the cold death they would have otherwise."  
  
Megatron paused as he watched Astrotrain take his seat before saying, "How cold of you Astrotrain."  
  
Astrotrain didn't reply. Megatron went on, "I must admit I had my doubts…especially after reviewing your file on your…flirtation with that Autobot Fembot."  
  
Astrotrain froze and Megatron went on, "But perhaps this encounter has changed my perception of you."  
  
"Why don't we check for bodies Megatron?" Hummed Soundwave, "He could be lying."  
  
Astrotrain didn't say anything, but was thankful for Megatron saying, "We have no time to investigate! We must return home."  
  
Astrotrain silently hit some keys on his console, a little thought tearing at the back of his mind.  
  
Decepticon---------------------Autobot  
  
The two Jets were walking back into the base.  
  
Prime, Preceptor, and Hound were in the main command room as they walked in.  
  
"Well?" Asked Prime.  
  
"No luck." Replied Jetfire sadly, "It…It was Skyfire."  
  
Optimus also sighed.  
  
"Who's Skyfire?" Asked an entering Sideswipe.  
  
Optimus started to explain, "Skyfire is what you would call a lost transformer…we lost him…a long time ago… He was here exploring Earth with Starscream, Jetfire," He nodded at the flyer, "And the Decepticon Shackles. When they were here, Skyfire was reported lost and they had to return because of the start of the civil war. Ever since, Skyfire was never heard from again."  
  
"And now he's back…with the Decepticons." Muttered Jetfire.  
  
Optimus spoke, "Take it easy Jetfire, there may be a way to bring him back."  
  
"I hope so," Muttered Jetfire, "But I doubt it. He's flipped Optimus…"  
  
"Who has?" Asked a voice.  
  
They all turned.  
  
Alta-4 walked in.  
  
"Why is she still here!?" Asked Jetfire, "You didn't tell me-"  
  
"Alta-4 wants to remain inconspicuous for the moment." Said Optimus, "In the meantime she's our scientific advisor."  
  
Thundercracker and Jetfire looked at Alta-4, who asked, "Is there a problem boys?"  
  
"No." They both answered, "Well," Spoke up Jetfire, "Yes…."  
  
"At any rate," Said Optimus, "We must try to figure out a way to bring Skyfire back without taking heavy losses. Now, I think I may have a plan…"  
  
Autobot------------------------------Decepticon  
  
The Decepticon ship was back at base and docked with the remnants of the Nemesis.  
  
Alone in the command room, Astrotrain was staring into the holo-cube of his mistress.  
  
Blitzwing entered and took notice of his brother's expression. His pace slowed as he approached his station and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not in the open."  
  
"We aren't in the open." Responded Blitzwing as he closed the door and had it sealed, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I'm not sure I do." Said Astrotrain, "It's an important subject."  
  
"Well I do have something to say," Replied Blitzwing as he peered through a visual scanner and spoke in almost a whisper, "She's still on Earth."  
  
Astrotrain's expression changed, "What?"  
  
"According to mass readings of the departing shuttle-" Started Blitzwing, "And computing the supplies and exporting materials, there is a marginal space missing for at least three transformers. One of them is obviously the jet that boarded the ship. Another could possibly be her…"  
  
"But you don't know that." Said Astrotrain.  
  
Blitzwing stood from his station and placed a laminate-photo on Astrotrain's desk and slid it under his arm and into his vision, "Do I?"  
  
Astrotrain peered down at the picture.  
  
Though blurry and obscured, the color and the shape were almost perfect.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Asked Astrotrain in monotone.  
  
"A favor." Replied Blitzwing, "It was very difficult to get. This photo was shot shortly after the Autobot craft left."  
  
Astrotrain muttered, "You are not to tell anyone of this, not even my son."  
  
"Understood." Nodded Blitzwing, "You and I are the only people who know of this."  
  
Astrotrain continued to focus on the picture. Perhaps something needed to be done relatively soon….  
  
Decepticon-----------------------------Decepticon  
  
Soundwave moved about his own environment.  
  
His quarters had been altered somewhat, part communications station and part laboratory.  
  
The Minicons were about the room- all except Rumble and Frenzy and they were almost always gone…  
  
Laserbeak and Buzzsaw peered at him from their corners of the room, and elsewhere above him Ratbat hung by his own perch upside down.  
  
Soundwave was pleased at how he managed to rebuild Ratbat, half regretting leaving behind the vigilant minicon to go aboard the Ark because of lack of space in his chest module…  
  
Ah well.  
  
At least now as he was surrounded by his own minions he could get to work on the task Megatron had charged him with…  
  
Decepticon---------------------------Decepticon  
  
Starscream had his arms crossed as he looked at the flickering display.  
  
"Interesting…" He mused.  
  
Skyfire, in the room, asked, "Is there something the matter?"  
  
"No…" Answered Starscream, "More like right…apparently the humans are preparing to ship some prototype weapons information and supplies along the bay. It sounds like easy pickings, and maybe these humans can be of some use to us…"  
  
"What are you suggesting Starscream?" Asked Skyfire.  
  
Starscream tapped his chin, "We'll raid it. Hopefully the Autobots will be too busy fighting off Megatron's bid for this- allowing us to sneak in and raid it. Once we get back to base, we'll analyze this and see if it was worth our time."  
  
Skyfire blinked as Starscream ordered, "Marshal the troops! I want to get our party ready to welcome those Autobots…"  
  
Dirge spoke, "What about Dinobot?"  
  
Starscream smiled, "Leave him here. Perhaps he still needs some time to adjust. Now, let's get moving!"  
  
Dinobot closed the door after hearing this and sighed heavily. He walked back to the computer console Starscream let him use and accessed the data files on the Autobots. More specifically, their body construction.  
  
Decepticon---------------------Autobot  
  
Hiding at Moffet air field, a pair of jets had their engines warm and ready to go.  
  
Across from them in the once-proud zeppelin hanger was the convoy group preparing to leave.  
  
Leaning against Jetfire was Mike, who wanted to come along and see this.  
  
"Thanks for letting me hang around guys." Thanked Mike for the fourteenth time.  
  
"No problem." Answered Jetfire, "But you gotta get out of the way when the shooting starts."  
  
Mike only nodded in response. Andrew unfortunately had homework to do over the weekend and couldn't attend. Mike had left his house with the excuse of going over to another friend's to study.  
  
Well…study Autobots. But that went unsaid.  
  
"So who else's supposed to be here?" Asked Mike, turning his head to look around with his back to the white hull of the VF-1J look-alike.  
  
"Optimus." Answered Thundercracker, "Jazz, Prowl, and I think Omega supreme was supposed to be here too…"  
  
But just then Jetfire announced, "Radar's got some targets incoming guys, it's probably Megatron-."  
  
Just then a number of construction vehicles that had been moving up until now stopped in a clearing and transformed and then combined to form Devestator.  
  
"Run!" Called Jetfire as Mike took off running and the two jets transformed and started opening fire.  
  
Devestator moved his massive hands to shield the insignificant fire from harming his head. And behind him Omega supreme came out of the water like an avenging monolith, stomping across the ground at Devestator.  
  
The smaller combiner whirled and looked up at the huge Gladiator king now coming to literally stamp him into submission.  
  
Devestator instead started heading to the hanger to take cover.  
  
But Omega Supreme wouldn't let see to it and aimed his right arm, which ended in a number of weapons barrels.  
  
The rings around the cluster spun and energy bolts lanced out of the center part of the arm.  
  
And one great thing about Omega Supreme is that he rarely missed.  
  
Devestator took a powerful hit to the back and collapsed downward and to the ground. He came back up and turned around to look at the massive Omega Supreme as the Gladiator towered over him.  
  
Devestator smiled and rushed back at the other Gladiator, throwing his body against the larger robot.  
  
Omega supreme toppled backward but another foot came down and rammed an empty street to support him.  
  
As he reached down to pick up Devestator the other robot paced around and started climbing up Omega Supreme's torso, destined for the head.  
  
The towering robot swung his arms to try and get Devestator, but the Decepticon Gladiator had already swung around on his back and was looking for a way to destroy Supreme.  
  
"Hang on!" Cried both Jets as they transformed and rushed in to shoot at Devestator.  
  
Devestator shook under the explosive mass driver rounds from Thundercracker as he thundered by, the crackling sound of his engines roaring in his wake.  
  
He felt a presence on his left shoulder and turned his head to look up.  
  
"Hi." Said Jetfire in Robot mode and opened fire.  
  
Devestator shifted enough to dodge the shots but freed an arm to swing.  
  
Jetfire left Devestator's shoulder and started opening fire at the swinging Gladiator.  
  
Devestator laughed as he used his free hand to try and pry off more armor off the Gladiator.  
  
Thundercracker's second pass was aimed for Devestator's right arm as it clung to the back of Omega Supreme.  
  
OS Turned sharply, swinging and failing Devestator. The Gladiator whirled through the air before landing on the runway- hard.  
  
He skidded into several cars and trucks and started causing damage and fires to start. But Devestator didn't concern himself with this as he stomped up and rushed back for Omega Supreme, who was turning to fire.  
  
Meanwhile, Megatron, Soundwave, and his group were approaching the hanger.  
  
They reached the door and started opening it up to get inside. They rushed in with the doors just wide enough to enter.  
  
However, Megatron skidded to a halt.  
  
Inside was a pair of blimps, machinery and devices…  
  
….as well as a large steel frame that resembled a mechanical lower torso.  
  
"What!?" Gasped Megatron.  
  
At the far end of the bay several Transformers shifted shape to robot mode and started shooting past the mecha under construction and nailed several Decepticons.  
  
"Fall back!" Cried Megatron as he shielded his optics with his forearm.  
  
Meanwhile, Starscream, Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet, and Skyfire all transformed in the air above Moffet Air field.  
  
"Hmm…" Mused Starscream, "Looks like the whole thing was a trap!"  
  
"What do we do regent?" Asked Dirge.  
  
Starscream smiled, "We'll open fire and spray the area down."  
  
"What?" Asked Skyfire.  
  
Starscream replied, "We can eliminate the Autobots and Megatron's fools while giving the humans a setback!" He raised his weapons, "Prepare to fire men!"  
  
All the seekers except Skyfire did so.  
  
"Wait!" Asked Skyfire, "What about the humans down below?"  
  
"What do I care?" Asked Starscream, "To my knowledge they shouldn't be down there."  
  
Skyfire was now having second thoughts as the Seekers opened fire with mass drivers and energy blasts and blew up several structures under the shadow of the Zeppelin hanger.  
  
Coming to oppose them were prototype tanks. Hastily finished M-1B Abrams…only these ones had a different armament.  
  
They raised their turrets up to the sky and laser fire blasted from them.  
  
"What!?" Asked Starscream as he ducked from the fire, "Impossible! These humans could not have developed energy weapons so quickly!"  
  
"Perhaps the Autobots have given the humans some help…" Mused Dirge.  
  
Then they fired again and hit Skyfire.  
  
Skyfire whirled around as he fell to the ground and hit the pavement. He moaned before collapsing into stasis lock.  
  
Meanwhile, Megatron had emerged from the hanger and called, "Decepticons! Retreat! We've been had!!"  
  
The Decepticons lead a hasty retreat, taking to the sky and fleeing. Devestator smiled and ran off, transforming into his components and driving off.  
  
Optimus Prime, who had been hiding and watching all this time, transformed into his robot mode and called, "Autobots…stand down."  
  
He turned and started approaching the downed Skyfire.  
  
"We'll need to get him back to base…" He spoke as the other Autobots started arriving.  
  
Autobot---------------------Autobot  
  
"Uhh…." Sighed an awaking Skyfire under Ratchet's lab table.  
  
"Relax." Ordered Ratchet, "You're in the Autobot HQ."  
  
"Huh?" Asked a weary Skyfire.  
  
Then Jetfire left the room in disgust, walking down the corridor to go someplace else.  
  
Prime followed him.  
  
"Jetfire," He called.  
  
Jetfire came to a stop without turning to Optimus, "What Optimus?"  
  
Optimus came to a stop just behind Jetfire and asked, "Is there something wrong?  
  
Jetfire sighed, "Optimus, it's…well….I don't…"  
  
Optimus leaned closer to listen.  
  
"I just don't think we can trust Skyfire."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Optimus asked as he rotated a large hand to motion his confusion.  
  
Jetfire shook his shunted head, "I don't…well…I think I do know. Optimus, we did try getting back into the ship and getting him outta there. He seemed pretty fine sticking with Starscream's group."  
  
"So if you figured you couldn't get him out," Reasoned Optimus, "Then you didn't think we should have?"  
  
"Something like that- Optimus," Jetfire spun to look at him, "Skyfire and I are old pals! We're friends even beyond the civil war!" He sighed and spoke in a lower tone, "So why wouldn't he come back when I asked him too?"  
  
"Maybe it required something different that you were missing at the time." Suggested Optimus, "Maybe not."  
  
As Jetfire shook his head and lowered it Optimus went on, "Jetfire, you must remember that as Autobots we grant the rest of Cybertron the choice between good and evil. If Skyfire had descended to the path of evil as Starscream has, then so be it. But we must also celebrate if he decided to join us."  
  
Jetfire looked up at Optimus but just then the recovery room door opened and Skyfire emerged, with Ironhide and Ratchet walking towards Optimus with Jazz, Prowl, and Mirage behind them.  
  
"Optimus," Asked Skyfire, "If you could forgive me…I would like to join the Autobots…"  
  
"I'm glad to hear it." Replied Optimus, "However, you are going to be on probation for a while until we can trust you- just as Thundercracker had been."  
  
"I understand. Thank you Optimus." Nodded a Happy Skyfire.  
  
Optimus turned around to find Jetfire gone…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the next episode of Transformers 2002:  
  
The Constructacons are misfits, enemies, and Frankenstine monsters of the Transformers, merging together to form the powerful robot known as Devestator. But to hook all this is a lie, as now he lives his pieced- together life.  
  
However, his perception of the Autobots will change drastically once a new group of Transformers arrive- ones that are even more terrifying than the Decepticons!  
  
Prepare for the next adventure:  
  
Enemy, of my Enemy… 


End file.
